


Do you miss yourself?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [69]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Innuendo, Late Night Conversations, Love, Marriage, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity and Oliver discuss their "past lives".





	Do you miss yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 341 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity leaned on the headboard of the bed as she read through a proposal that Curtis had sent her. It was about investing to a new laser drill and normally Felicity would have been interested in reading how superior it was. Yet, she found it hard to concentrate on the proposal tonight because Oliver was laying beside her and he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Felicity gulped and lowered her tablet. Oliver was also reading some kind of a document and Felicity assumed it was a mayoral thing. He didn’t raise his gaze from his papers and Felicity kept looking at him while the corners of her mouth were twitching. She loved how normal everything was. It was a rare treat to be there together without stressing out about something. 

Oliver frowned as he highlighted something with a marker. He chewed his bottom lip and suddenly Felicity wanted to be the one who nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. She imagined how she could feel his breathing on her neck and how their hands would explore each other’s bodies. Then Felicity blushed a little because of her imagination although there was no reason to be ashamed. They were married and they had established their physical connection a long time ago. Besides, he actually looked like a Greek God. She couldn’t understand why she still occasionally felt a little embarrassed about her desire for her husband. 

Felicity shook her head slightly and pushed glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Her eyes continued trailing over Oliver’s body and she tried to sneak a peek of her husband’s abs. Then Oliver cleared his throat without lifting his eyes from his papers. Felicity jumped a little and she blushed deeply.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked and dropped his papers on his lap.

He turned to look at her and Felicity started playing with the cover. She stammered: “I was…”

However, she couldn’t finish her sentence and Oliver chuckled. He raised an eyebrow and filled in the rest of the sentence: “Staring at me?”

Felicity nodded while she felt like she was a kid who was caught stealing a lollipop. She mumbled: “But I like lollipops.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked and barked out a laugh.

“Did I say it out loud?” Felicity exclaimed and pressed her hand on her mouth as her eyes snapped at Oliver’s.

“Yes, my love. You talk a lot and mostly out loud,” Oliver teased her.

Felicity smacked his arm and pouted her lips. Oliver caught her wrist and brought it onto his lips. He kissed her inner wrist gently and the gesture tingled every nerve cell of her body. Felicity smiled at him sweetly and Oliver leaned forward until there were only a few inches between their lips. He took his papers and the tablet from Felicity’s lap without breaking their eye contact. He reached over Felicity to put them on the nightstand on her side of the bed. 

Felicity could feel his breathing on her face and her mouth was suddenly completely dry. She stroked his scruff with the hand which Oliver wasn’t holding. Felicity heart was racing and it took everything in her willpower not to close the distance between their lips. How could he do it so easily by just being Oliver Queen? In her opinion, it wasn’t even fair. 

Oliver cupped her face and kissed her lips gently. Immediately, Felicity felt a bit light-headed and she leaned closer to Oliver. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him towards herself. Oliver let out a deep groan against her mouth and Felicity couldn’t help but smile knowingly. It always felt good to know that her husband also desired her. 

Oliver peppered her face with kisses while he mumbled his eyes closed: “I know you’re smiling, Ms. Smoak.”

“Can you blame me?” Felicity asked breathlessly and sought his lips.

“I guess not,” Oliver whispered and suddenly put some distance between them. He dropped his back on the mattress and quickly pulled her on top of him. 

Felicity squeaked because of the surprise and it was Oliver’s turn to smile at her knowingly. She whined playfully: “You’re so much trouble, mister.”

“Well, who keeps company with wolves, will learn to howl,” Oliver answered cheekily.

Felicity took hold of Oliver’s biceps and rose to sit astride on top of him. She pointed at him with her index finger as she looked him over her glasses. She stated: “I hope you weren’t referring to me with that old proverb.”

Oliver tried to sit up but Felicity pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him back down. Oliver raised an eyebrow in question and Felicity stuck her tongue out. She continued: “You were already so much trouble before meeting me. So, whom are you referring to?”

Felicity smiled at him in a challenging way and Oliver rolled his eyes at her. He answered: “If we’re talking about my wild days, I guess Tommy was my partner in crime. He was there through everything.”

Oliver smiled warmly as he thought of his best friend. Felicity ran her fingers on Oliver’s abs but she kept looking at his face. Oliver mumbled: “I really miss him, you know?”

Felicity nodded and responded quietly: “Yeah, I know.”

Oliver had a thoughtful expression on his face as he went on: “I don’t miss those wild days, though.”

“Really? Never?” Felicity asked surprised.

“No, not really. Of course, I miss the people but I don’t miss drinking, partying or messing everything up. It wasn't real and I wasn’t a good person back then,” Oliver admitted and shook his head slightly with disgust.

“You may have made bad decisions but you have never been a bad person, either,” Felicity rushed to say.

“Maybe I wasn’t a bad person but I made so many mistakes. I have no idea why I was so irresponsible,” Oliver mumbled deep in his thoughts.

Felicity leaned down and rested her head against Oliver’s chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist and pulled her closer. Oliver hummed contently and said: “I love my life with you and William. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Felicity tilted her head and kissed his chin. She whispered: “I won’t.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said and exhaled relieved.

Felicity turned to look at him straight in the eyes and after a while Oliver asked: “How about you?”

“What about me?” Felicity asked confused.

“Do you miss your past? Do you miss the person who you were before meeting me?” Oliver inquired and gave her a small smile.

“Do you mean if I miss my life as a former hactivist and a goth?” Felicity joked around, laughing.

Oliver plainly nodded and he had a serious expression. Felicity thought of her answer. She shook her head and explained more seriously: “I don’t miss my past. I love my life with you and William too. There are days when I wonder how different my life would have been if I hadn't met you. It's almost painful. You have showed me what it's like to be loved and desired but you have also given me a purpose as the Overwatch.”

“No regrets of asking me to marry you?” Oliver asked and grabbed her hand. He laced his fingers through Felicity’s.

“None,” Felicity replied. Then she returned the question: “You?”

“Never in a million years,” Oliver answered and his tone left no room for doubt.

“Good,” Felicity said in a voice which was thick with emotions.

Then she continued in a lighter tone: “Besides, it’s too late now. You’re stuck with me, Mr. Queen.”

“And that makes me the luckiest guy in the world,” Oliver stated convinced.

“Only in the world? I was hoping like – I don’t know – the luckiest guy in the multiverse,” Felicity teased him.

Oliver was about to say something but then she nipped at his earlobe, earning a small groan from the back of his throat. She chuckled and asked: “How about now? How lucky are you now?”

“I’m not so sure yet. I think I really need to do some further investigation,” Oliver said in a dark voice which was full of passion. His lips found her pulse point on the side of her neck and he kissed it. Felicity took a ragged breath.

“Well, that’s good because you need to have a reliable source. In addition, I’m not convinced if I’m the luckiest woman in the multiverse. We really have to prove to each other whether we are right or wrong,” Felicity babbled as Oliver’s lips kept exploring her neck with his lips.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver hyphenated against her neck and Felicity could feel how he smiled against her neck.

Felicity let out a bubbly laugh and took a tight grip of Oliver’s shoulders. Oliver raised his head and kissed her on the mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Then he grabbed the hem of her top and broke the kiss while tucked it upwards. Felicity raised her hands and helped him to take the top off. 

Felicity was about to dropped her lips against Oliver’s but he stopped her. He touched her face with his fingertips and whispered: “Yeah. I’m positive that I’m the luckiest guy in the multiverse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver and William talk about babies and what it is like to be a big brother.


End file.
